LEGO Lord Of The Rings
Lord Of The Rings is a retired LEGO theme. Description LEGO The Lord of the Rings follows the original storylines of the epic movie trilogy: # The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring # The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers # The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Trusted with the dangerous task of destroying an ancient magical ring which threatens all that is good, Frodo is forced to leave his peaceful home. But the ring wants to be found and the road to Mount Doom, the only place where it can be destroyed, will be perilous and riddled with Orcs and fouler things. Main Characters Frodo Baggins - a hobbit who lives in the Shire with his uncle, Bilbo Baggins. He inherits the One Ring from his uncle which he, along with eight companions, sets out to destroy in the fires of Mount Doom. Gandalf the Grey - a wizard who is the possessor of one of the three Elven rings, Narya, is a member of the Istari (Wise Ones) order, and the leader of the Fellowship of the Ring and the army of the West. Arwen (also called "Evenstar" and "Arwen Undómiel") - an immortal Elf and daughter of Elrond Half-elven, and granddaughter of Galadriel. She is in love with Aragorn, and chooses a mortal life in order to be with him, a mortal man, once the War of the Ring is over. Aragorn (also known as "Elessar" and "Strider") - the heir of Isildur, and the rightful claimant to the throne of Gondor. He leads the Fellowship of the Ring after the fall of Gandalf the Grey. And when the Fellowship is broken, he along with Legolas and Gimli continue on the quest to destroy the One Ring, and eventually defeat Sauron. Legolas Greenleaf - a Sindar Elf of the Woodland Realm who comes to the Council of Elrond in Rivendell, with a message from his father. However, in the great meeting, he volunteers to become one of the nine members of the Fellowship of the Ring. Samwise "Sam" Gamgee - a hobbit of the Shire, and Frodo Baggin's gardener and best friend. He undertakes the difficult and challenging journey with Frodo, becoming his loyal and dependable companion during the quest. He also plays a pivotal role in helping Frodo destroy the One Ring. Gimli - a well-respected dwarf warrior in Middle-earth, Gimli volunteers to become a member of the Fellowship of the Ring. He is the only dwarf who willingly fights alongside Elves in the War of the Ring. Peregrin "Pippin" Took - a hobbit of the Shire who follows his friends Frodo, Sam, and Merry, first to Rivendell, and then to accompany the Fellowship as the ninth member. After being separated from the Fellowship, Pippin along with Merry convince Treebeard to attack Saruman at Isengard. Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck - one of the nine companions of the Fellowship of the Ring, Merry is a hobbit of the Shire, one of Frodo's closest friends, and Pippin's best friend. Even though he's mischievous and a troublemaker, Merry proves that he is courageous when he accompanies and helps Éowyn slay the Witch-king of Angmar at the great battle of Minas Tirith. Elrond - Lord of Rivendell and Arwen's father. He was with Isildur when he failed to destroy the One Ring; and hence, has a low opinion of men. In the beginning, he is reluctant to help in the fight against Sauron, but then joins the alliance of men and Elves, sends his army to defend Rohan against Saruman's army of Uruk-hai at Helm's Deep, and reforges Isildur's sword for Aragorn. Galadriel - one of the greatest of the Eldar in Middle-earth, Lady Galadriel is far more beautiful, knowledgeable, and powerful than anyone. She is also the bearer of one of the three Elven rings, Nenya. Before the Fellowship departed, she gives something to each member―Gimli gets three of her hair strands, Sam gets a Mallorn seed and a small box of earth from her garden, Aragorn is presented with a green stone set in silver, Boromir gets a golden belt and an elven-cloak, Merry and Pippin get a golden belt and a knife each, Legolas gets a short, stout bow of the Galadhrim, and Frodo gets the light of Eärendil. Bilbo Baggins - a hobbit of the Shire who was one of the bearers of the One Ring for 60 years. After he puts on the Ring and disappears from his own farewell birthday party, Gandalf finds and confronts Bilbo in his house, and asks him to give up the Ring. Sauron - the Lord of the Rings, the creator of the One Ring, trusted lieutenant of his master Morgorth (the Dark Lord), and a fallen Maia. After Morgorth's defeat in the First Age, Sauron rose to power and became the second Dark Lord. Along with other Elves, he forged the Rings of Power―the Nine and the Seven. The Nine were given to Kings of Men (powerful kings, sorcerers, and warriors of old), and the Seven were given to various Dwarf-lords. (It was Celebrimbor who made the Three without Sauron's assistance; and hence, remained untarnished by his evil touch.) After returning to Mordor, Sauron forged the One Ring in Mount Doom that ruled over all other Rings and their powers. Through the trilogy, the Eye also known as the Red Eye, the Evil Eye, the Lidless Eye, and the Great Eye, is associated with Sauron. According to Aragorn, Sauron was always referred to as the "Eye", because he didn't allow anyone to write or utter his name; the Mouth of Sauron was the only exception to it. Category:Themes Category:Retired themes